DJ Anubis
by Saby511
Summary: Nina comes to the school, but Joy never left. Nina is to shy to talk to anyone but a couple people, but wants her voice to be heard, so, DJ Anubis was born. A crossover with Radio Rebel.
1. Chapter 1 The DJ

**Ok guys, so I was watching DJ Rebel on the American Netflix, and thought that an Anubis version would be cool, so if you haven't watched this movie, I suggest you do, it's got a great message.**

Nina's Pov

I've been here since, well, I don't know, forever. I have four friends, Amber, Alfie, and Jerome. I'm this shy kid, I'm not seen as anything but shy. That's why I'm DJ Anubis. I created her when noticed that the people at the boarding school I go to had cliques, instead of just groups of friends. I made her because I wanted to get my message out, so people would listen. Amber listened to DJ Anubis at all times, Alfie and Jerome were trying to find out who she is, not knowing it's one of their closest friends. I sneak off into the Attic of Anubis house every school day at four untill six, broadcasting. No one knows it's me, no one would guess.

Amber's Pov

I am honestly worried about Nina, she can't even write something on the board without freaking out to much. i wish she would just listen to DJ Anubis with me! I want her braveness to rub off on Nina. We were in school, and Nina was talking about how she thought socks and sandals weren't that bad, when I interrupted her. "You know what? People at the school so desperately want to know who DJ Anubis is! Including me." I said excitedly. "So?" Nina muttered. I scoffed. She will never understand.

Nina's Pov

I walked with Jerome over to the lunch table we shared with Amber and Alfie. "Hey guys." I said sitting down. They smiled untill Joy and Patricia walked over, probably to tease me or something. "So, Nina, how was your day?" Joy asked. As usual, I couldn't speak. "Aw, is little miss shy still here after this many years?" they taunted. If I was braver at this moment, they would be running away with a bloody nose, but I'm to shy to even speak. I hate being this shy.

**Ok guys, I will update every Saturday! I hope youlike this story, I wanted to write it. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 The DJ is who?

**Hey! I'm back! Thx to the person who reviewed my last chapter. So, I'm sorry, last chapter I put the title of the movie wrong, it's Radio Rebel. ANYWAY, Disclaimer! I don't own House of Anubis or Radio Rebel!**

Nina's Pov

It's almost four o'clock, and I'm about to start my broadcast. I grab my headphones and slip them on, pulling the mic over to my mouth. "Hey all you people out there, today's special message is, Be Yourself. I really don't like whats going on at the Ra Academy, everyone stays in their cliques and never talk to anyone else. I want you all to wear something with the color red in it. I hope to see you all wearing red tomorrow, I want you all to be yourselves. Now here's a great new song by Taylor Swift I know you guys will love." I spoke into the mic, then played the song. You see, I can't do this at school, people would just judge me, actually they already do. Mainly the 'mean girls', if that's what you wish to call them, Mara, Patricia and Joy. Mara wasn't that bad, but she just hung around with them. Patricia could be mean, but not too mean. Joy, she was pure mean. She could look like she was all smiles and niceness, but she could hate your guts under that facade. I mean, you could do something as simple as talk to her boyfriend and you'll be scared for life, metaforeically. The song I played was almost over, so I put the voice modifier on and began to speak.

Amber's POV

DJ Anubis was on, and told everyone to wear red tomorrow! I hope Nina was listening! She was never here at the house when DJ Anubis was on, which was suspicious. I walked around the house still listening to her voice. Nina, no where to be seen. I realized, there were two places I hadn't checked. The Cellar and the Attic. Nina wouldn't go into the Cellar, but the Attic, maybe. I walked over to the door and, surprisingly, it was unlocked. Believe me, if there wasn't a reason to go down into the Attic, I wouldn't. It's supposed to be haunted. I opened the door and walked up the stairs. Voices, I hear voices. The sound was what I was hearing in my ear piece. "Now, I want you guys to remember to wear red tomorrow, DJ Anubis out." The familiar voice ended. I looked through a crack in the door and saw the one person I would never expect to be DJ Anubis.

Fabian's POV

I live in Anubis house, and right now, it sucks. I can't be myself in the band I'm in. DJ Anubis was still a mystery. Everyone wanted to know who she was. And I mean everyone. Jerome and Alfie, the pranksters of the house, would always debate on who she was and by she doesn't tell us. I may be dating Joy right now, but I want to find a way to break up with her. I didn't like her, I liked a girl who was a complete mystery to me.

Jerome's POV

I can't believe that DJ Anubis was asking everyone to wear red tomorrow! Alfie and I were picking out our red stuff. "Ok, I'm thinking the red squirting flower and the goofie glasses." Alfie held up the items. I nodded. Those would be good. "I'm going to wear my big red prankster pin and my red watch." I told him. He nodded. We laughed. Tomorrow would be cool to see who exactly was wearing red.

Nina's POV

I looked through my wardrobe and found my red convers and my red satchel. I put them on and walked downstairs to have breakfast with everyone in my house. Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, Mick, Joy, Mara, Patricia, and Amber were all sitting at the table. I walked over to them and sat down in my chair a the head of the table. Amber looked at me as if I was doing something weird. Everyone at the table, except Joy, Patricia and Mara were wearing red. I smiled on the inside. If DJ Anubis could get everyone to wear red, what else could she do?

**Hey, so I hoped you liked this chapter, and I really hope you review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The confession

**Hey guys! So, I'm starting this new thing where the first person to review me chapter gets a free preview of the next one. Note, they will be small. Ok! Anyway, if you guys like this story, please feel free to read my other one! Oh, Disclaimer! I do not own Radio Rebel or House of Anubis or any of the characters. **

Nina's POV

I walked in the halls, trying to get to History, when someone pulled, literally pulled, me to the side. Amber. "I know your secret." she whispered. I was a little nervous. "You know that I like Fabian?" I asked. Ok, that wasn't a complete lie, I did like him, but by the look on her face, I knew she meant my other secret. DJ Anubis. "I know that." she said rolling her eyes. I sighed. I knew what I had to say. "Amber, is that David Beckham?" I said in pure disbelief. She turned around and squealed. I made my escape.

Amber's POV

_WHAT!? _I looked around to see that Nina was lieing. I turned around to see her slipping into history class. I huffed and ran towards science.

Fabian's POV

It's lunch, and I decided that I was going to break up with Joy. I know, I'm cruel, but, she's not the person I want to be with. I saw her at the table she usually sat at and walked up to her. "Fabes!" she said happily. I _hated_ it when she called me that. "Joy, there's something I have to tell you." I said firmly. She nodded. I took a deep breath. "Joy, I really wanted to let you know that..." she cut me off. "You want to take me to prom!" she said with a huge smile. Me being the wimp I am, let her leave, after her giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Nina's POV

I hated myself. I lied to my best friend, I can't ever talk to Fabian, or anyone for that matter. I was sitting in a tree in the forest, so, I screamed, just to get it all out. No one would hear it though, I was deep in the forest. I had my head phones on, listening to the songs that I would play as DJ Anubis. One, I found during school. Joy was singing it. I hated that I found it because of her, but I still liked it. I unplugged my head phones, realizing I was late for my next class, and sprinted back to school.

Jerome's POV

Wow, Nina is going to be late for math. I wanted to laugh. Her face when everyone stared at her, her face would be priceless. I know I know. I may be her friend, but all friends laugh at each other every once and a while. Alfie sat beside me, listening to what the teacher had to say. The door opened quietly. I smiled as Nina walked in, head down, and apologized to the teacher, then sat at the back of the class beside Amber. The teacher continued, leaving Nina to put her head down in embarrassment.

Victor's POV **(I'm making his second job the radio station.)**

I listened in to the new DJ all the students at the school listened to. She was amazing. I wanted her for Osiris FM. Too bad her identity is a secret. I walked around the house and made my way to the girl's hallway. The Attic door was slightly open, suspicious. I walked up and saw the last person I thought would break the rules.

Nina's POV

I was waiting for the song I played to end when Victor came through the door. "Ms. Martin!" he shouted. I cringed. Was he wearing _earphones?_ I wanted to laugh, but the song just ended, as Victor, who was a radio manager, was standing right in front of me. He fiddled with the earphones. I breathed in deeply. The headphones were placed back on my head, the voice modulator back on, and my voice, started to work. "Now, to change things up here, I'm going to give you guys an extra long track of this song by Owl City." I spoke into my mic. I turned on the track and turned to Victor. His face was surprised. "Your DJ Anubis?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded. He smiled. "This could work."

***NEXT DAY***

I walked through the halls of the school. I was pulled to the side, again. "Tell the truth Nina!" Amber whisper shouted. I sighed. "Fine Amber. Those shoes really are ruined." I said shamefully. "Not that!" she whispered. Oh... she meant the DJ Anubis thing. "Yes Amber. It's true." I told her. She made an o with her mouth. "So, your DJ Anubis?" she asked as if I never admitted to it. I nodded. She squealed. "That's why you wore red!" she said excitedly. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**So guys, I'm updating early because Canada id dumped with snow, and I have a snow day! I may post another chapter today, but maybe not. I will now be updating every Friday. Review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 The scene

**Hey! So, I wanted to thank you all who have reviewed or Favorited or put me on their alerts for this story. I love how many people love this story! ANYWAY to the chapter!**

Fabian's POV

I looked at my text book for drama, we were supposed to pick a topic to do a scene on. My group was Joy, and Nina. Joy kept talking on and on. Nina on the other hand, stayed quiet the entire time. It was like she was mute. I really have never heard her speak. Like, ever. "Fabian! Are you listening?'" Joy shouted. Nina seemed to look down more at the mention of my name. She was a complete mystery to me.

Nina's POV

Joy had been promoted to director, so Fabian and I had to play star crossed lover in Romeo and Juliet. I hated this so much. We had at least four times we kissed. I stood on stage, waiting to practice. We made our own version of the play, well one scene. because no one could find the real words. I stood in front of Fabian, waiting for him to say his line.

Joy's POV

I hate that Nina girl! She is kissing _my _boyfriend! Why did our drama teacher have to promote me?

Fabian's POV

I looked deep into Nina's eyes. Wow they were pretty. _S__top it Fabian! You have a girlfriend! _ I thought. I knew that I would never stop what I was thinking right now, but, is it bad that I wanted to kiss Nina?

Nina's POV

"Juliet! You came!" Fabian said in an excited tone. I opened my mouth and, for once, words came out. "Romeo! I can't believe we are actually doing this." I whisper shouted. Fabian smiled. _What did I do?_ I wondered. He didn't continue the scene, mainly because we were supposed to kiss. I gulped. He had a slight blush on his face. We were leaning in to kiss, when Joy pushed us apart. "You were great Fabes!" she said happily. She turned to me. "You, not so much." she said with hatred. I would've punched her out there, but didn't. I was now at a loss for words. I looked down. "Nina, are you ok?" Fabian asked. I didn't look up, just at my watch. "I... I have to g-go." I stuttered. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the theater, and over to Anubis house, where Victor would be waiting to see me to Osiris FM. First world wide show, here I come.

**Well, I bet you thought I would make them kiss, but nope! Ha! Oh my gosh. So, I know you guys haven't found out who the mean Principal is, but, here's a hint, **

**Mystery clue:**

**I'm part of the society of Victor's in first season, but I'm not Mr. Sweet, or Victor. Some say you wouldn't expect me to be her, but I am. Who am I? This word should give you a big hint.**

**- Le- **

**See you guys on Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5 The surprise plan

**Hey everyone! I'm back. I love how many people are reviewing. I have to say, those reviews really keep me writing. I hope you love this chapter! DISCLAIMER, I do not own House of Anubis or Radio Rebel.**

Joy's POV

I never understood why anyone liked DJ Anubis, even Fabian did. Whoever she was, I didn't like her. Nina gets on my nerves too. She seems to be a little to shy, even for her queen shyness. I think she likes Fabian. I growled at the thought. I would have to get something about her that no one would like so that she would be way to shy to even say one small word.

Amber's POV

Nina didn't show up at school today, I asked Victor, and he said he didn't know. Trudy said the same. You see, last time she disappeared she came back hurt. I don't want the same outcome. It was breakfast the next day, Nina was still missing. I picked at my food, and so did, Fabian!? OMG! He must like her! How did I not see that! Trudy had called Mrs. Andrews at least five times in the last fifteenth minuets. A knock came on the door. Trudy ran and got it. "Nina sweetie! Where have you been!?" Trudy shouted. Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, and I ran towards the door to see Nina holding her one arm and tear stains running down her cheeks. I ran over and hugged her. She wasn't talking to anyone, she just ran upstairs and locked our bedroom door. _Great._ I wondered how Nina still did DJ Anubis if she wasn't seen anywhere.

Nina's POV

I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone. Joy, the she devil. Ok, truth time. I lied a bit to everyone when I came here. I told them my parents were cool archaeologists, which wasn't a complete lie, just, they weren't now. They weren't even alive now. I couldn't believe Joy found out. I know people will be sympathetic, but she'll make up that I'm just looking for attention, and I'll be teased to no end. I also have a feeling that she'll make some other dumb stuff up about me too.

Joy's POV

Now she was getting it. I told her off once and she disappears for a day! Gosh! Now, what will I do to get her to go for a while?

Fabian's POV

Nina was starting to talk more before she disappeared. I was really hoping that she would start to at least be my friend, but now she would probably never talk again. I wonder what made her disappear in the first place?

Jerome's POV

Nina hasn't spoken since she got back. Me, I'm worried. I'm like her BGF( Best Guy Friend). I wanted to get her back to at least talking to us again. She sat at the very back of the class, right behind Amber, who was trying to talk to her. She never said a word. I pulled her to the side in the hallway, and she looked at me confused. "Nina, tell me why you don't talk anymore." I demanded. Joy chose that time to walk down the halls with mean and meaner. Nina took off. I sighed. How am I going to get her to talk? I wondered. A light went off. Fabian.

Nina's POV

This would be my first time talking for a while. Victor had me record a bunch of stuff in case I was sick or something, so I hadn't been showing up at the radio station. I crept in. I was scared out of my mind. I hid in the washroom. "Nina? Nina Martin!? Is that you?" asked someone who sounded relatively familiar. "Kt?" I asked. I stood up and saw my American friend who I now realized worked here. "It is you!" she said giving me a hug. I laughed and hugged back. "So, you're DJ Anubis, I love it." she said with the big smile I remembered her always having. I nodded. "Well, I've been assigned to help you in your booth!" she said. I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Fabian's POV

I strummed my guitar quietly. Jerome burst through the door. "Do you knock?" I asked angrily. He smiled. "Nope!" he said popping the p. " What do you want Jerome?" I asked. He smiled, closing the door, that worried me. "Do you really like Joy?" he asked. Before even thinking, I shook my head. He smiled. "Do you like Nina?" he asked. I turned tomato red. He smiled. "Then I need your help." he said. I nodded. He started to whisper his plan to me.

Kt's POV

Wow, Nina was amazing at being DJ Anubis. "And that concludes our session. I hope you guys start to get the message I'm sending out." she finished as the red light went to off. "That. Was. AMAZING!" I shouted. She blushed slightly. I laughed. Shy as ever. "So, any cute boys at your school?" I asked. She smiled. "Ohhhhhh! There is!" I said excitedly. SHe blushed. "His name is Fabian." she whispered. I laughed at her wistful tone.

Jerome's POV

My plan was to get Fabian to break up with Joy and stepout with Nina. This was going to be good.

Joy's POV

I sat in the common room with Patricia and Mara, when Fabes came in. "Fabes!" I said patting the spot next to me. He shook his head. "Joy, I have to say something really important." he said calmly. Whoa, so serious. "Whats up?" I asked. He took in a shaky breath and said what crushed my heart, and sealed Nina's fate.

Fabian's POV

"I'm breaking up with you." I said. Her mouth hung open. "You're kidding right?" she asked. I shook my head and walked out, to put the next step on Jerome's plan into action. This would be the hardest thing I'd ever do.

Nina's POV

I sat on my bed in my room, wondering when I would feel like talking again. Someone knocked on the door. I opened it, and none other than Fabian stood there. "Hey." he said nervously. I waved. He sighed. What? I wanted to ask. "Why don't you just speak to me Nina?" he asked. I wanted to mumble 'Joy' but I didn't. He sighed deeper. "If you don't talk soon, I'm going to do something drastic." he said really oddly. _What did he mean?_ I still didn't speak, wanting to know what he would do. He sighed. "Ok, the hard way." he mumbled. He stepped closer to me and leaned in close to me. I didn't realize untill the last second what he was doing, and by then, it was to late. His lips were touched to mine.

Jerome's POV

I looked through a crack in the door to see that Fabian had done it, he kissed her! She stood there, doing nothing, untill she pushed him off with a terrified look. "Nina look I'm sorry." he said. but before he could comfort her, she did something I didn't know she could do. "Get Out!" she screamed. I jumped back in surprise, so did Fabian. At that Fabian left and Nina locked the door after him. By now everyone in the house was up here, wondering what that was. The only thing I could say was "Nina screamed, I didn't know she could do that."

**Well, originally, that Fabian kiss thing wasn't supposed to happen, but I wanted to put it in, to show that Nina is getting that smallest bit braver with screaming. So, I had a bunch of people guess who the principal was, and they were all right. I was wondering if anyone would guess nurse Delia, just because she was the only other women in the society... But no one did, everyone guessed Mrs. Andrews! Yay for you guys! So, If your the first to _REVIEW_ and you will get a free sample og the next chapter! YAY! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you guys in a week.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Give Away and Braveness

**Hey, so, I have been thinking, would you guys like to see Joy get hit in the face with some kind of desert? I know in the movie the mean girl is nice in the end, but this might not be like that! (Evil face) ANYWAY... Disclaimer, I do not own house of Anubis.**

Nina's POV

Wow. I surprised myself with what I just did. I didn't just yell, I _screamed _at Fabian for kissing me. You would think that I would have kissed back, but what if Joy found out? Oh no! What if she already knew what happened?! I looked to the door. I had locked it so I wouldn't have to explain what happened. I cried a bit. Amber knocked on the door, asking to come in, but I didn't say anything. I looked at my clock, I have to get to the studio! I realized. I got up and put on different clothes and brushed my hair. I grabbed my satchel and jumped out the window.

Fabian's POV

Wow. I couldn't believe I had just kissed Nina, but she didn't take it well. "Ugh!" I whispered. "Why can't I just man up and tell her?" I questioned myself. DJ Anubis was on and was taking calls, I'm going to call in.

Nina's POV

I got to the studio and saw Alfie and Jerome waiting outside. "DJ Anubis will walk up here any minuet now, trust me." Alfie said. I rushed to the back door and found it unlocked, and walked to my studio. "Where have you been!?" Kt shouted. That's when I broke down. She rubbed my back comfortingly. "Thanks." I muttered. She smiled at me. "Nina, there's just one thing I don't get." she started. I nodded, showing her that she could continue. "Why does this upset you so much?" she asked. I sighed. "One, he has a girlfriend, Two, I've never been kissed before." I muttered. Kt nodded. "Ok, you're on in five." she said walking into the sound booth. I took a deep breath and placed the headphones onto my head and began broadcasting. "Hey everybody! So, I saw that two of my fans are waiting outside, to see who I am, but you guys need to understand, it's not about me, it's about you." I started. Kt gave me a thumbs up. Amber walked in at that moment she walked over and sat with Kt in the sound booth. "Now, I want you guys to call in, and say what you're afraid of, I dare you." I said intimidatingly into the mic. The call list was empty. "Looks like everyone is to scared to say anything." as soon as I said that, the lines filled up. I laughed. "Ok line ten, you're on the air." I said. "I'm afraid of the cellar!" the voice said. _Alfie._ I chuckled. The next person said something about doors, and so on and so on. Then came caller eleven. "Ok caller eleven, what are you afraid of?" I asked. "I'm afraid I ruined my chances with a girl." said the voice. Wow he sounded just like Fabian. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Well, it was all part of a plan to get her to like me, I ended up kissing her and she ended up screaming at me to get out." he said. I was frozen. What do I say? "Well, I would say that you should try to apologize, and become friends, at least you will be her friend." I finally said. "Thanks." he said then hung up. "Ok, here's a new track you guys have to hear!" I put it on and got up. "Where are you going?" Amber asked. "No where." I said. When I closed the door I heard Amber say, "I'm afraid of the Attic!" I laughed. When I got to the roof I shouted "I'm afraid to be me!"

Fabian's POV

I couldn't believe I just did that. Nina was probably listening, and she was probably terrified. I walked up to her room and opened the door, Nina wasn't there and the window was wide open. I gasped. I made her run away. I couldn't believe myself. I ran downstairs to see Nina and Amber walk in arm and arm, laughing. This was one of the first signs of the braver Nina, the one I would fall hard for.

Amber's POV

I noticed that Nina was getting better with the whole talking thing. She was great. Joy was getting angrier and angrier. I didn't like were this was going. One day in French, things might have gone downhill. "Fabian, why do you even listen to DJ Anubis, she is just full of dumb advice." Joy growled. They had broken up, but Joy didn't accept that. Fabian sighed. Nina walked right up to Joy with a smug grin. "Why don't you tell her how you feel? I bet she would love to hear from her number one fan." Nina said. Fabian started laughing. I chuckled. Go Nina.

Joy's POV

"Maybe I will." I growled. Nina walked away. I hate her so much, now that she isn't afraid to talk, she gets on my nerves, a lot. I will not let her kiss my Fabes on stage if it's the last thing I do.

Nina's POV

I'm walking in the halls and Amber pulls me into the janitor's closet. "What was that Amber!?" I whisper shouted. I knew that I was getting braver, mainly because I can talk to people without losing it. "DJ Anubis was nominated for Prom queen!" Amber whisper shouted. I smiled, but then it dropped. "Amber, they are only doing that because they want to know who I am." I whisper panicked. She nodded. I realized that this could mean trouble.

**AT THE STUDIO**

I was finishing my broadcast when I said the last thing I should have said. "I want to hear from all of you listeners out there, especially my number one fan!" I finished, not knowing that this would be the start of my downfall.

**Nina, Nina, Nina, you just gave yourself away. Next chapter we will have reactions to Nina's words and some new school rules... Be the first to REVIEW and get a free exclusive of the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 Joy knows

**Hey everyone! I was thinking, what about Willow and Eddie? Should they come in too? I love how many people are reviewing and favoring my story, mainly because it shows you like it. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

Nina's POV

I'm standing on stage with Fabian, practicing my lines, when Joy asked Fabian to get her bags. That's when one of the last things I wanted to happen, happened. "I know that you're DJ Anubis Nina." she growled. I laughed badly, no matter how much braver I got, I was still a terrible liar. "What! Um, No!" I said. "Um! Seriously!" she laughed. Thats when my bravery took into action. "You have no proof, and untill you do, no one will believe you." I growled going to get my bag, and spotted the Osirians, Fabian's band's, demo disk. I smiled, picking it up and leaving. Now, as I'm leaving, I realized the tomorrow, in front of everyone, I would have to kiss Fabian.

Amber's POV

Nina looked like she was panicking about something, so, being the best BAF I could be, I asked her what was wrong. "Joy knows I'm the DJ." Was all she said. I covered my mouth. This will _not _end well.

Fabian's POV

I'm waiting at the side of the stage, waiting to preform with Nina, who hasn't shown up yet. I'm worried.

Nina's POV

I'm walking down the halls and am suddenly pushed into the janitor's closet, by none other than Joy. She locked the door. I'm going to be in here for a while.

Amber's POV

It was my turn to go on stage, and I was doing something on Mulan, were I snuck out with my father's scroll. Everyone applauded. Then Joy came on a megaphone. "Joy Mercer will be replacing the role of Nina Martin." I looked over in disbelief.

Nina's POV

No! No! No! I kept knocking on the door, but it never opened. I finally gave up. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. I started to put my head down when the janitor opened the door. "Thank you!" I said. I ran towards the stage, only to see Joy and Fabian kissing. After the play he saw me and mouthed 'where were you?' I looked down. Joy smiled smugly at me. "Stay away from my Fabes." she growled, then walked away from me. I ran back to the house that day, and in a way I wish I could stay there, and never come out.

Fabian's POV

I'm in my room, strumming my guitar, when I got a text from Amber. 'Meet me on the porch, we need to talk.' When I got there, she told me the last thing I expected to hear.

Nina's POV

Mrs. Andrews made an announcement that we could no longer bring our music listening devices to school, and that they would all be confiscated. I didn't like that. I sat in my studio, waiting for a song to end to tell my plan to my school. "So guys, tomorrow at nine o'clock, just getup and dance! See you next time!" I finished. I can't wait to see everyone dancing tomorrow.

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I will sometimes update on the weekends if I have the time, Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Cancellation

**Hey! I want to thank everyone who has been favouriting my story and Reviewing. Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis or Radio Rebel. Enjoy the chapter.**

Joy's POV

I stood at my locker, when Fabes walked up to me. I smiled. "Fabes! Look, I got you the best tie for prom!" I said holding up a blue tie that matched his light blue eyes. He, however, was not smiling. "Why would you do that to Nina?" he asked. I put on a confused look. "What do you mean?" I asked innocently. He frowned. "The janitor's closet?" he growled. I sighed. "Oh, that." I muttered. He looked me straight in the eye. "And, we're not going to prom together." he said walking away. I looked down.

Nina's POV

It's nine, and everyone, even Patricia and Mara, are dancing. Fabian came over and started dancing with me, having fun untill Joy butted in between us, dancing. I sat back down. That's when Mrs. Andrews came on the announcements. "Who ever DJ Anubis is, I suggest you turn yourself in before punishments get severe." she growled. I chuckled, like I would turn myself in!

Fabian's POV

Wow. I didn't expect that Mrs. Andrews would say she would expel anyone caught dancing during class. I listened to DJ Anubis, when a song came on from my band. I stopped in my tracks and smiled. Yes!

Nina's POV

I planned out, since she said during class, to play music during lunch. This just had to work out perfectly!

Amber's POV

I ran outside at lunch, to see the Osiris Fm truck blasting music and everyone dancing to it. Mrs. Andrews had asked to see Kt's papers, and then stormed off when she realized she had permission to do this. I laughed and started to dance with Alfie. I saw Nina standing, well leaning, on a post, smiling. This is great!

Nina's POV

Mrs. Andrews is back on the announcements saying that whoever DJ Anubis is, they will be expelled. I gulped. She also mentioned that untill DJ Anubis was turned in, Prom was cancelled. Everyone was outraged. I was about to have the hardest time of my life.

**Outside The Studio**

I held up a sign that said, give us our prom back, written in big bold letters. I looked to my right and Amber was standing there with a similar sign. "How am I going to get in there?" I whispered. Amber shrugged. Then I saw Kt in the window, wearing a hoodie. I texted her my plan.

**So, hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please! She you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9 Everything Has Changed

**Hey guys! I love how much you guys are reviewing! Thank you! Also, check out my other multi chapter story if you are an H2O fan. Onto the chapter!**

Kt's POV

I looked at the text and smiled, as I put my hood on and tucked my curly hair behind it. I walked out and heard Amber shout, "Look, it's DJ Anubis!" Everyone came running over, and once I saw them inside, I stood up and pulled off my hood. "Are we live?" I asked. They all huffed and walked away. I chuckled and just walked back to the building.

Nina's POV

I placed the headphones onto my head, and begun my broadcast. "Hey everybody. So, I know you are all mad and I want you guys to know, I want to hear your voice, tell me what you think." I said. "You say you are all about the people, but you're not even going to stop for us." the first voice said. A lot of them said the same things, untill one voice came on I didn't expect to hear. "I was really disappointed. I wanted to impress a girl there, but I won't get the chance." he said then hung up. I sighed. "Alright guys. I understand how you feel, and I will find a solution." I smiled as it came to me. "Here, at Osirius Fm, we are going to host a Morp, where you don't have to wear dresses or suits, just come as you are." I said finishing my broadcast. I smiled, only now realizing that if I won prom queen, I would have to reveal myself.

Joy's POV

I looked at Patricia and Mara, who were starting to listen to DJ Anubis. "What is Morp?" I asked angrily. Patricia rolled her eyes. "It's Prom, just a little different." Mara said. I huffed. "I don't like this idea." I growled. "I think it's a great idea." Patricia and Mara both said. I looked at them in disbelief. "No." I said. Patricia had an annoyed look on her face as she stood up. "Joy, I'm sorry, but, everything you've done since we got to High School has been something I wasn't ok with, I just stayed with you to see if the old Joy would come back." she said. "Sorry Joy, but, I have to say the same." Mara said standing beside her. I scoffed. "Fine." I said turning around. "Lets go Mara, we have some apologizing to do." Patricia said as she walked away, Mara following close behind her.

Amber's POV

Nina and I are trying to find a way out of the studio, when Nina spots the dancing Hot Dog guy. She smiles. I know exactly what to do. I pull out my phone and call the business and order a hotdog, only to ask for a distraction. We finally escaped.

Mara's POV

It's the next day, and we have apologized to everyone but Nina. "Hey Nina." I said as she stood frightened by the sight of Patricia and I. "Um, Hi." she said doubtfully. I smiled. "We wanted to apologize for everything we've ever done to you." Patricia said. Nina seemed to have her jaw drop to the floor. "And, we would also like to ask if you wouldn't mind us hanging out with you and your friends." I added. She smiled. "Thank you for apologizing, and of course you can." she said her voice not even wavering once.

Fabian's POV

I saw the weirdest thing at the house, Joy was no where to be seen, and Patricia and Mara were hanging out with Amber and Nina. They weren't teasing or being mean, just laughing, like everyone used to. I chuckled to myself. Everything has changed since DJ Anubis came on.

**Happy Valentines day! I didn't update yesterday because I couldn't, so, this is my valentines present to you! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Friends who you can trust

**Hey! So, sadly, DJ Anubis is almost over, but, I will post other stories, so I hope you will read those, ok, anyway, Disclaimer, I do NOT own House of Anubis, Radio Rebel or any of the characters!**

Patricia's POV

This was the third day that I had become one of Nina's friends. I have to admit, she is really interesting. With Joy, we only talked about her stuff, but in the group we had here, everyone comforted each other. I was getting used to not watching as people bullied others.

Nina's POV

Mara and Patricia are really nice if you get to know them. They explained how they wanted to wait for the nice Joy to come back, but when she showed no signs of that happening, the gave up. I respected that they stood loyal to their friends. I was just wondering if I should tell them my greatest secret.

Amber's POV

Nina was deciding whether or not to tell Mara and Patricia about DJ Anubis. I wanted her to tell them, the less people who may or may not see her a Morp the better. She decided finally, and we walked over to the front yard, where they were waiting for us.

Mara's POV

"Patricia, I just got a text from Amber, she wants to meet us outside." I told her. "Yeah, I just got one from Nina." she chimed. We got up and walked out, to see no one there, so we waited. Nina came out first, followed by Amber. "What did you want to tell us?" I asked. Nina seemed really nervous. "I wanted to tell you something that must stay between the four of us." Nina said. We both nodded. "I'm mgdjv" she mumbled. "What?" Patricia asked. "I'm DJ Anubis." she whispered as if she talked loud enough the sky would fall. We stood surprised for a minuet. It made sense. "Cool." I said at the same time as Patricia. Nina smiled, and she seemed to be relaxed. This would get interesting.

Amber's POV

"So, since we are telling secrets, why did you scream at Fabian the other day?" I asked Nina. Mara and Patricia nodded. "Well, he came in, and told me if I didn't talk that her would go through drastic measures. Then, his lips were on mine and I didn't want that." she said uncomfortably. "WHY!?" I shouted. "I thought he was still dating Joy!" Nina shouted back, surprising us all. She blushed. "Sorry." she muttered. I smiled at her. "So, how was the kiss?" Patricia asked with a smirk. Nina flushed a deep shade of red, and we all laughed.

Fabian's POV

Tomorrow night is Morp, and I'm getting my suit ready, as is Mick. I sighed, wondering if I would ever get to go out with the girl I planned on impressing.

**I know it's short, but I'm trying to get in more chapters in, anyway, Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11 The End

**Hey, one of the last chapters guys! Disclaimer, I do not own House of Anubis or Radio Rebel.**

Jerome's POV

It's finally Morp, and Amber is getting worried, mainly because Nina isn't here. I'm even worried. Patricia comes up to us. "She isn't here Amber." she muttered disappointingly. I sighed, just as Nina walked through the door, looking spectacular.

Nina's POV

My dress was one that had spaghetti straps, and it went down to my knees. The color was a dark purple, that, apparently, was my colour. My hair was extra wavy, and I had the smallest bit of pink lipstick on. Alfie and Jerome had their mouths wide open, and I chuckled as I walked past them. Patricia smiled, as did Amber and Mara. I looked on stage to see Kt in a normal hoodie and jeans, holding the mic, waiting to announce Morp queen. "Can we have our Morp Princes and Princesses on stage?" Kt asked. Fabian and Mick walked up, followed by Joy, who wore a white long dress. I didn't go up. "Ok, so, our Morp King is, Fabian Rutter." Kt said. Fabian stepped forward, and had a crown placed on his head. "Now, for queen we have..." she paused. I knew what was coming, so I walked subtly to the backstage and got a mic. "DJ Anubis!" Kt shouted. I could see everyone, including Mrs. Andrews looking around. I took a deep breath and started speaking.

Fabian's POV

I waited for a minuet, untill the voice of the DJ came on the speakers. "You guys don't know who I am. I sit at the back of the class, I barely ever talked, but now, I can do it without a problem." the voice paused. I looked to the side and saw a spotlight at a side entrance of the stage. "Well, today, you all find out who I am." the voice stopped. "The old me would never do this, but I will." none other than Nina stepped onto the stage. "I'm DJ Anubis." she said looking into the crowd. Everything was silent untill Amber started clapping, I joined in. Everyone clapped. Nina smiled in relief. Then, Mrs. Andrews came on stage. "Well, isn't this touching, but, you're expelled, DJ Anubis." she said cockily. Everyone gasped, not knowing what to do, then a voice rose above the crowd.

Nina's POV

_Patricia._ "I'm DJ Anubis!" she shouted. "I'm DJ Anubis!" Fabian said from beside me. Soon enough, everyone was chanting, I'm DJ Anubis. I smiled. "You can't expell everyone, can you?" Kt asked. Mrs. Andrews gave me my mic back and stormed off stage. I smiled. Joy was fuming at the side of the stage, looking like she would explode. She walked over to me. "You!" was all she said, then stormed off. I glanced at the crown. "Since we are all DJ Anubis, Everyone gets to be a king or queen tonight. Everyone cheered.

Fabian's POV

I was on stage, making an announcement before playing. "I really wanted to ask a girl to this dance, but never got the chance. If she can ask a Hot Dog for help, I can ask her out." I said. I took a deep breath. "Nina Martin, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. A spotlight went onto her. She was blushing. "I will." she said loudly. I smiled and began to play.

Nina's POV

Fabian came up to me and we danced, untill he brought me to the side, and say something. "Nina, I really like you." he said. I smiled, blushing. "I really like you too." I whispered, and this time, it was me who leaned in and kissed him.

_ **The End!**_

**I hope you all enjoyed this story, please read my other stories!**


	12. Thank you and news!

**Hey guys! Thankyou to all you guys who followed, Favorited or reviewed this story!**

**Thank you to:  
><strong>

**SusanPotterEverdeen**

**Sopiemacyd**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**Guests!**

**KiwiSaladFace**

**Cutielove13**

**CM6NCIS6PLL6**

**gleehoaghost**

**SholerHOA**

**AND**

**Houseofanubislover89**

**Thanks you guys!**

**So, I was thinking, and will be doing a squeal! If you guys want to see that look into my author's page to see if it's out yet, and it will be soon! Hope to see all you guys and more back onto the list of followers! **


End file.
